


Show & Tell

by Barnesies



Series: Ten Thousand & One Men of Harvard [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cambridge, Fluff, Harvard, Harvey is harvey, Junior Partner Harvey, Library, M/M, Mike goes to Harvard, Multi, Possessive Harvey, Student Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: If he already knew his courses material by heart, Mike liked to spend time with his friends in Langdell Hall. It made him feel better. Less homesick. Closer to Harvey.
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Ten Thousand & One Men of Harvard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791328
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Show & Tell

**Author's Note:**

> **06/14 :** My computer is dying. I'm posting all my WIPs and stuff so not to accidentally lose any. 
> 
> This was originally inspired by The New Deal posted by Closer in 2011. It was supposed to be part of The Last Deal, my other work, as a flashback but I started twisting it and it became something else. 
> 
> Title from Show & Tell by Melanie Martinez also the song doesn't apply to the story.
> 
> Takes place in december 2005.
> 
> Mike is 23, a third year Harvard law student. Harvey is 32, a Junior Partner at Pearson-Hardman.
> 
> The library is [the reading room](https://hls.harvard.edu/content/uploads/2014/12/course_catalog_landing_image.jpg) in Langdell Hall, not the Hogwarts one.
> 
> I'm still french. English isn't my first language. I don't have a beta. You are warned.

Harvard’s Law Library was packed with students, most of them studying for their incoming finals, while some others were trying to figure out why in hell they thought coming here was a good idea in the first place. All in all, nothing had changed since Mike discovered it seven years ago.

Except everything had.

He wasn’t a sixteen years old runaway anymore. 

He was a twenty-three years old law student and a damn good one if he dared to say so himself.

Also if he already knew his courses material by heart, Mike liked to spend time with his friends in Langdell Hall. It made him feel better. Less homesick. Closer to Harvey.

He read more books, helped his peers when they asked (nicely), chatted with the librarians. He kept himself busy but still found time to miss his life in New-York City. 

________________________________________

Mike is lazily flicking through Dershowitz’s Letters To A Young Lawyer when he catches Tamtam not-so-subtly elbowing Leora in her side. They are both looking at something behind him. Tamtam is grinning like it shouldn’t be possible in such a time and place. Leora is more reserved but a small smile is playing on her lips. He couldn’t tell if Junior is truly oblivious or simply doesn’t care enough to spare them a glanze.

Mike opens his mouth to ask them what is this all about when he finds himself in the dark. 

“What the -” A cap has been shoved on his head, blinding him in the process. He is about to irritatingly throw it away when it hits him and he pauses. Perfume. A very expensive Tom Ford cologne Mike would recognize anywhere. “Harvey?”

Mike takes off the hat to find the older man looking at him from above, a familiar smirk stretching his lips. Mike smiles back, knowing he probably looks like an idiot and his neck hurts but he couldn’t care less because Harvey is here.

“You are here.”, is all Mike says at first, in awe, and it earns him a snort before Harvey leans in to kiss his forehead and his hands find the ones now on his shoulders. The visitor keeps his true feelings mostly to himself but Mike knows that internally Harvey is just as excited as he is. “I had a day off.”, is his answer.

Mike blinks. “In the middle of the week? - Wait, it’s still thursday, right?” He opens his flip-phone to check the date. It is only a few months old, a present from Harvey himself. Also it is still thursday. Mike is about to ask how Harvey managed to take a day off work when he looks at the date again. Then it’s his turn to smirk. “Of course it has nothing to do with the fact we’ve officially known each other for seven years today?”

Harvey shrugs like he has no idea what Mike is talking about but the younger man knows better. He opens his mouth to tease the man when Tamtam interrupts : “Are you going to introduce us?”

Oh right, they are not alone. Even Junior has stopped fake-ignoring them, though he looks more exasperate than curious like the others.

“Harvey Specter.”, says the aforementioned, extending a hand toward Tamtam, then Leora, then Junior - whom doesn’t even bother turning around. Also now, the first two are looking at Mike, visibly surprised and vaguely offended. “I took Harvey’s name.”, is all he tells them, sheepish and he knows they are not going to let it at that. He feels a light pressure on his hand and smiles, looking up at his _husband_.

He knows Harvey loves it. Loves that Mike took his name. Loves telling people Mike’s his. And Mike loves it too.

“Gonna see if I can catch Lewis and Fisher. Dinner tonight?”, Harvey asks and Mike nods slowly, still not quite believing the older man is here, in Cambridge. “Alright, I’ll text you.” He feels one last caress on the nape of his neck before Harvey takes a step back and gives a mock salute to Mike’s friends. His gaze catches Mikes and he takes a few more steps backward, smiling.

He leaves. Tamtam and Leora immediately lean over the table toward Mike. Junior grumbles, his attention back on his notes and books. “Out with it, _Specter_.”, the dark haired student says. “I can’t believe you hid this guy from us.” Leora nods energetically and adds : “Seriously Mike, being freaking married to a super hot guy isn’t the same as ‘seeing someone’!”

“How long have you been together? Wait, how old is he? Is he rich?”, says Tamtam before Mike gets a chance to answer any of their previous statements. He arches a brow, trying to look unimpressed rather than flustered. He is pretty sure he fails but they do stop talking long enough for him to reply : “A little more than three years. Thirty-two and yeah, I guess? He is a Junior Partner at Pearson-Hardman.”

“He is a lawyer too?”, Leora says at the same time Tamtam squeals : “Pearson-Hardman? As in the New-York firm? As in Jessica Pearson? The one that sent you to Harvard? That Pearson-Hardman?” Mike nods. “Harvey was Jessica’s first… investissement.”

“Dude. Your life is a real tv drama, or well, if tv drama had gay main characters.” 

Mike rolls his eyes but lets it go. His friend isn’t completely wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Massachusetts became the first United States jurisdiction to license and recognize same-sex marriages beginning May 17, 2004." (History of Same-Sex Marriage in the United States, Wikipedia)
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos & comments are welcome!


End file.
